You're My Sky
by xPhoenixDragon
Summary: Himuro is an average high school basketball player, with a liking to skies, who has no time for things like love. That is until Aomine walked into his life, that's when everything changed. Based off a Japanese drama. *In need of a new title for the story, please suggest some!


Hi everyone! For those of you who know me because of "Amu's Sky", I'm sorry to say that I won't be finishing it. I've lost inspiration to write anything based off Shugo Chara. Now this story is similar to "Amu's Sky", so if you read Kuroko no Basket, you should read this as well.

I'm sorry for any spelling errors and grammar errors, I don't have a beta-tester ;w; I hope you like the story and I'll try my best to update!

Warning of ooc-ness. Also, in this story, I made it so everyone went to the same school, make's it easier c:

I do not own anything, dont own kuroko no basket, or the story that the story is based off. Also, if you know what the story is based off of, let's try not to spoil it for the others, okay? c:

_italics _are thoughts being thought in the backgrounds

"_italics"_ is what he's thinking at the moment

*Please recommend new titles for this story please! I actually don't like the title, but couldn't think of anything else cx

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Hey Aomine…_

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Himuro slowly rolled around his queen-size bed and reached for his alarm clock to shut it off. He then got out of bed and stretched then went to open his window revealing a beautiful sky.

_the me back then..._

_the me before I knew you…._

_lived in an extremely sheltered world._

With a bright smile on his face, Himuro went to grab his phone, a white iPhone 5, and took a picture of the beautiful, clear blue, morning sky. Skies were what he loved most, besides basketball.

_Never did I realize how sheltered it was._

_It felt, like I was living with my utmost effort._

With the smile still on his face and happy with the picture she took, he continued to look at the morning sky.

_I've always thought that was the real me. The real Himuro…._

Then there was a knock on the door, "Himuro, son, time to get up." It was his dad, knocking to wake him up like he did every day.

Turning to face the door Himuro replied, "Dad I've been up!" Closing his phone he went to go put on his uniform.

Walking into the dining room, Himuro entered with a bright smile, "Morning!"

"Morning." His parents replied, while his mother was making Himuro's bento.

"Here you go Tatsuya. Your lunch." His mother walked around the counter and gave Himuro his bento.

"Thanks Mom." Himuro took his bento and went to put it with his bag then sat down in the empty seat in front of his dad and ate breakfast. "_Life is nice as it is, nothing needs changes, and everything can just stay the same._" Himuro smiled at the thought and ate a bite of his breakfast.

_To change myself for love, I really couldn't have imagined that at all._

On his walk to school, Himuro looked up to the sky, a beautiful blue sky and small little clouds.

As he then took out his phone to take a picture, when Atsushi suddenly appeared and blocked the sky in the picture.

"Morning, Muro-chin." Atsushi said in a monotone voice while taking a bite of his pocky. He's always seen with food.

Himuro sighed as he saw the picture of the sky was ruined with Atsushi's face partially in the way. "Morning Atsushi." Himuro replied as he closed his phone and put it away.

"Hey, hey, Muro-chin, how do I look today?" Atsushi asked as he took a few steps back so Himuro could examine his appearance. Atsushi was known to be a lazy dresser and barely wore the complete uniform, so the fact that he took the time to wear the complete uniform was different.

Wanting to be funny and act dumb, Himuro responded with, "You look like you normal do, nothing different. Why?"

"Ehhh?" Atsushi shrugged in disappointment, actually believing Himuro didn't notice he wore the complete uniform today.

"Yo, Himuro! Murasakibara!" They both turned to see Kagami, Kuroko, and Kise coming their way.

"Wow, Murasakibara-cchi, actually wearing the complete uniform for once?" Kise asked jokingly.

"You noticed?" Atsushi yelled in a happy voice as Kise and Kuroko nodded. "I decided I would wear the complete uniform today.

"Really? You look so mature in the complete uniform." Kagami noted in a surprising tone of voice.

"Why the sudden mind to wear the complete uniform? You looked okay with not wearing the complete uniform and got away with it too." Himuro asked.

"Jeez Muro-chin, so what if I want wear the complete uniform." Atsushi said as he pouted.

"Ne, Murasakibara-cchi, you trying to get someone's attention by wearing the uniform? Eh~" Kise teased as he elbowed Atsushi by the side. Atsushi simply grinned as a response. "So you are huh? Haha, wonder who is the lucky person."

"All for someone you like? Really Atsushi?" Himuro sighed at his friend being unbelievable. "_I would never change just for someone I like."_

"Eh, Muro-chin you're not going to get a girlfriend with that attitude."

"It's not like I would care or want one. I don't have time for a girlfriend with season coming soon." Himuro said casually looking away.

"Say, Murasakibara, who's this lucky person that caught your attention?" Kagami asked as Kuroko and Kise nodded in agreement.

"Well…" Atsushi began, "It's…"

"It's…?" The three all said as the leaned in closer to Atsushi for him to spill who it was.

"It's…. Not telling you!" Atsushi said and started running as fast as he could to school.

"What! Hey Murasakibara! Get back here and tell us!" Kagami shouted and they started chasing Murasakibara to school.

"Wait Atsushi! Atsushi!" Himuro screamed.

"Murasakibara-cchi! Tell us!" Kise shouted.

_It seems that the view in my eyes has become rich with the color just for love._

_The sound of wind in my ears became softer._

_Never did I know that the world will change..._

Once they entered Teiko High School they were still chasing after Murasakibara, but entering the school right behind them was a tanned skin boy with blue hair riding his motorcycle passing right by them.

_...because of it._

_And, Aomine, who taught me all of this..._

_except that..._

_Aomine, who taught me all of this..._

_is..._

_...now longer here._

Once they were in the school hallways, Murasakibara led them to a classroom, 1-A.

"Over here!" He yelled to the group as the finally caught up.

"Wait! Slow down for Kuroko-cchi!" Kise said as Kuroko finally caught up.

"I'm… Fine…" Kuroko said, a bit out of breath.

Now that they finally all arrived patted down his uniform as it got messed up from the running, then looked inside the classroom as did his friends. Inside there were a couple of boys and a girl with pink hair in the corner playing cards.

"The one with red hair. His name is Akashi." Atsushi pointed to a boy with red hair that was sitting in between a green haired guy with glasses and a guy with tanned skin and blue hair.

"A guy?" Kagami said in a surprising tone. "I mean it's totally okay you like a guy, I have nothing against gays." Kagami quickly added as he blushed. On the inside he was happy he wasn't the only one who liked guys, now he wondered how he'll confront Kuroko about it.

"Cool!" Kise said. "You can tell he's popular! But of course I'm more popular, I am a model and all."

"Be quiet Kise." Kuroko said in a monotone voice.

"Ehhh?!"

"Isn't he? He once offered me food when I didn't have any." Atsushi explained as he stared into space, thinking about the memory again.

"Typical Murasakibara-san." Kuroko said with a sigh.

Then Akashi looked their way and got up from his seat then started walking towards them. Atsushi, snapping out of his little daydream, noticed right away and corrected his standing posture, while his friends made way for Akashi to walk through, but instead of turning towards Murasakibara, he turned to face Himuro.

"Hello, I'm Akashi. Do you think we could exchange numbers?" He said as he took out his black iPhone 5. Atsushi suddenly dropped his pocky and ran away, not wanting to see anymore.

"Atsushi!" Himuro said as he watched him run and his friends run after him then Himuro started to run after Atsushi as well until a voice stopped him.

"Oi!"

Himuro stopped for a moment then slowly started turning towards the voice and standing at the doorway was the tanned skin boy with blue hair.

Stunned for a moment, the boy then remembered what he was doing and turned towards Akashi. "Go ahead Akashi."

Nodding as a thank, Akashi walked towards Himuro, "So tell me, what's your name?"

Himuro though, still worried about Atsushi just politely excused himself and ran after Atsushi.

"What was that all about?" Akashi simply said and then returned to the classroom, but the tanned skin boy with the blue hair was still looking at Himuro as he ran off.

* * *

During class Atsushi was just upset, face in his hands on the desk ignoring the teacher's lesson and not even eating one of his many snacks he always has.

"Atsushi..." Himuro whispered while shaking Atsushi.

"Akashi totally ignored me and talked to you. What a total failure. He didn't even look my way once." Atsushi replied in a depressed voice.

"He was only teasing me, honestly." And hearing that Atsushi lifted his head a little from the desk. "And you know what happened? After you left he said,' Tricked you. Did I scare you?' "Then Atsushi cheered up a bit. "He also said, 'So, tell me, do you think you can give me the number of the tall guy that was next to you?' "And hearing that Atsushi sat up straight and faced Himuro with a bright look on his face. You could practically see the sparkles.

"Really?" He screamed and everyone looked at him.

"Murasakibara Atsushi! Himuro Tatsuya! Be quiet and pay attention to the lesson!" The teacher scolded.

"Sorry." Atsushi apologized with a sad look and the teacher went back to the lesson, but Atsushi had a big smile once the teacher turned away and started munching on some snacks. He was back to being the normal Atsushi.

* * *

"Did you really give my number to Akashi?" Atsushi asked during their lunch and Himuro just nodded a yes.

"Aren't you glad Murasakibara-san?" Kuroko asked taking a bite of his lunch.

"Muro-chin I love you! I would give you all my snacks if I could!" Atsushi said as he gave Amu a big hug then let go after he realized something. "He'll send me a text then, won't he?" He then took out his black Samsung Galaxy S4. "No way! What should I do? What should I say when he texts me?" He began panicking, unable to figure out what he would do when the time comes. Then out of nowhere his phone started to vibrate, meaning he got a text.

"He texted you already?" Kise asked in a surprised voice. "Show us~!"

Everyone then leaned together as Atsushi opened the text.

' _**It's only Kagami xP**_ '

"Oi! Kagami-chin! Stop messing around!" Atsushi yelled at Kagami while Kagami was snickering to himself.

"Tricked you, tricked you! Hahaha." Kagami laughed out.

"Boy you got him alright." Kise laughed while high-fiving Kagami.

Himuro then hit the table as he stood up grabbing everyone's' attention, "That's just mean! And you call yourselves his friends!" Everyone then looked at him in shock.

"Jeez Muro-chin, you don't need to get so mad..." Atsushi said.

"Oh. Is that so..." Himuro then quietly sat back down and took a bit of his lunch.

"It's fine." Atsushi smiled and handed Himuro a pocky.

"But anyways, isn't it great Murasakibara?" Kagami asked. "You'll be in a relationship before summer vacation!"

"What about us!" Kise complained.

"As long as all of you try your best, it'll be fine!" Atsushi comforted them.

"There's only one week left!" Kise complained holding up one finger to show his point. "What should we do!"

"Kise, you're a model plus you're popular. How are you not in a relationship yet." Kuroko pointed out.

"I want someone who wants me for me, not for my popularity or looks!" Kise explained.

"Kuroko. Kise. Tatsuya. Let's go somewhere during vacation together!" Kagami suggested while Kise screamed in agreement, Kuroko simply nodding, and Himuro just laughed watching his friends. Just then someone walked by their table and bumped into Himuro's chair, knocking him forward.

"Ouch..." Himuro said as he grabbed the table to stop knocking himself completely into the table.

"Oh, sorry… Are you okay?" Himuro turned to see Wei Liu was the one who bumped into him.

"Ya… I'm fine…" Himuro responded as Wei simply nodded and walked away.

" 'Are you okay' he asked..." Kagami repeated looking shocked.

"Wei actually spoke?" Kise said with amazement in his voice. "Shocking!"

"Why isn't there a text yet?" Atsushi complained while looking at his phone and ignoring the topic of Wei talking.

"Ahem." Kuroko coughed.

"Confiscate it!" Kise shouted and reached for Atsushi's phone, but Atsushi backed away holding it closer to his chest. Himuro on the other hand ignored them and looked away with a sigh thinking about what he should do about his own problem.

* * *

"Let's go for some milkshakes!" Kagami suggested with excitement in his voice and knowing that Kuroko will be going, he will never reject an offer to have milkshakes. It was after school as Himuro and his friends were in their classroom getting their things together, ready to leave.

"Ehhh, but I'm on a diet right now." Kise explained while getting his bag.

"I'm going to the locker room. Forgot something there, so you guys first." Himuro said as he got up. His friends nodded and said their goodbyes.

"Bye-bye Muro-chin, see you later!" Atsushi smiled waving with his phone in the his hand.

"Bye." Himuro waved and then waited for everyone to leave. Once they left he sat back down and took out a piece of paper and pencil, then started writing.

'To Akashi,

Atsushi has been friends with me since eighth grade school and he's an extremely nice guy, plus he's really good at basketball. If you could send him a text, I think it will make him very happy."

* * *

Holding the letter in one hand, Himuro began walking to 1-A to give Akashi the letter. Once he got there he spotted the tanned skin boy with blue hair playing the guitar, but he was facing the window so he didn't see Himuro.

"Excuse me..." Himuro said quietly trying to grab the boy's attention, but he didn't seem to hear Himuro. Himuro then walked into the classroom and towards the boy. "Excuse me." Himuro said louder than the first time, this time getting the boy's attention since he turned to face his way. "Where's Akashi?" The boy then put his guitar down and walked towards Himuro.

"What do you want with Akashi? Thought you weren't interested." He asked with a straight face.

"Uh..." Himuro looked down to face the floor then remembered about the letter and why he was here in the first place. "Here." Himuro handed him the letter. "Can you pass it to Akashi for me?"

He looked at the letter then back to Himuro. "So you are interested in Akashi then?" He then grabbed the letter. "Love letters? Really, in this time age?" And all Himuro could do was shake his head a no and once he was about to say something else, the boy leaned in, placing his hand on the back of Himuro's head so he wouldn't back away, and kissed him. Himuro's eyes widened in shock then pushed the boy away after he realized what was happening. "Don't tell me... that was your first?" After hearing this, Himuro ran out the classroom and hid behind the stairs.

_Aomine,_

Himuro eyes still widen, his mind playing back what had just happened in the classroom. "_He kissed me… A guy kissed me… Am I gay? Is he gay? Wait a minute, how could this be? I liked girls… Then again… The was kinda handsome… And sexy…" _Himuro quickly shook his head from the last thought and rushed back to the classroom to grab his things.

_you always took me by surprise._

On the way back to the classroom he stopped. He brought his hand to his lips as he realized his first kiss was taken by someone he didn't even know, and a boy matter of fact.

_You're always... attracting me so suddenly, leaving these feelings in my heart._

_Just like... the rapid currents that course endlessly to engulf everything._

* * *

Himuro was alone in his room looking at herself in the mirror. He was currently going through his closet, trying out different outfits to see which made him look more handsome and sexy. After he tried on his fourth outfit, which indeed made him look quite sexy, there was a knock on his window.

A couple of blocks outside the house, Himuro's dad was walking home from work and when he was right in front of his house he stopped when he saw Atsushi climbing into Himuro's room through the window and all he did was sigh for this was a common thing since ninth grade.

Atsushi had just safely climbed into Himuro's room to face Himuro and noticed his outfit. "Eh, Muro-chin looks really handsome in that outfit. Who are you wearing it for?"

"Eh? No, no!" Himuro waved his hands in front of him. "Mom said we're going out to eat later this week and she wanted me to have an outfit ready." Himuro quickly lied.

"Ehhh? How boring." Himuro complained as he took a bite of his chips that he brought with. He always brought snacks with him when he visited Himuro. "By the way, Akashi sent me a text! I'm super happy!" Atsushi explained as he took a seat on Himuro's bed.

"Really?" Himuro smiled hearing the news. "I'm gald. He passed it to Akashi for me." Himuro said under his breath.

"Huh?" Atsushi asked as he didn't catch the last part.

"Oh no, it's nothing!" Himuro said as he waved her hands around again then walked over to sit on him bed. "I'm glad you're happy and found someone you like. You deserve someone who makes you happy."

"I see! Thanks Muro-chin." Atsushi said and smiled from hearing the words coming from his best friend, then noticed Himuro looking a bit down. "Muro-chin, what's wrong? I maybe be dumb, but I know something's wrong." He asked.

Himuro looked around hesitant at first. "Well..."

* * *

"Murasakibara shot into Himuro's room through the window like a monkey again." Himuro's dad, Yamato, said as he entered the dining room that was connected to the kitchen. "What to do with that boy? He hasn't changed at all."

"Maybe he wants some love advice." Himuro's mom, Mei, suggested as she got a bowl and poured some soup into it.

"You mean Murasakibara?" Yamato asked as he sat down at the dining table.

"I meant Tatsuya." Yamato then looked at Mei like she was crazy. "Tatsuya didn't have an appetite at dinner. Looks like there's something strange going on."

"Perhaps he wasn't feeling too well." Yamato suggested as he took his tie off.

"Dear," Mei placed the bowl of soup on the table and a bottle of beer, than sat down next to her husband. "I think you should give Tatsuya the talk soon."

"It's not like he has a girlfriend at the moment and if he did like someone, he would've told one of us." Yamato said as he took a sip of his drink. "Besides, he's still a child. Thank you for the food." He continued as he picked up his chopsticks.

"The moment he falls in love is the moment he becomes an adult." Mei said then looked to her husband. "Thinking back, weren't we the same? I fell in love with you when I was 16," the husband then stopped eating and looked at his wife enjoying the flashback, "and then the two of us-" he then quickly stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"No more reminiscing anymore."

"Ehhh, why not?" Mei complained. They just looked around the room and nodded while Mei started laughing to herself.

* * *

"Ehhh?" Atsushi screamed.

"Shhh!" Himuro screamed and putting his finger to his mouth to motion a 'Shhh'. Atsushi then covered his mouth for a moment and reviewed what his best friend just told.

"So he kissed you?" Atsushi whispered and Himuro just nodded a yes. "Seriously?" Again, Himuro nodded a yes. "Who was it?"

"That one friend of Akashi's," Himuro said looking at the floor, "the tanned one with blue hair."

"Aomine?" Atsushi asked shocked.

Himuro then looked at his friend. "Is that his name?"

"Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine Daiki..." Himuro repeated softly.

"But," Atsushi said as he looked away from Himuro's direction to think about something then looked back at Himuro. "Aomine has a girlfriend." Himuro looked at her with a big surprised face. "She's super pretty. They seem lovey dovey when they're together too. I even heard that they've got a couple-style cellphone strap, the teddy bear ones. Remember the pink haired girl in the classroom earlier today?" Himuro nodded remembering the girl, she was quite pretty. "That's his girlfriend. Been going out since the start of the school year."

"I see..." Himuro said as she slowly looked away.

"Muro-chin, are you okay?" Atsushi asked worried about his friend.

Himuro just laughed, "I've been tricked again. He was probably dared to do it." He then got up and walked towards the window and looked out. "That was my first kiss though. Also had me thinking I was gay and he was too…"

"Muro-chin...?"

Himuro just turned to face Atsushi and smiled, however it was a fake smile. "I'm okay." He just turned to look out the window again as Atsushi's phone vibrated letting him know he received a text message.

"It's from Aka-chin!" Atsushi squealed and replied while Himuro looked down at his outfit that he really wanted to change out of, remembering what happened in the classroom, then the information he had just been told.

* * *

"Forgetting my lover. The forgotten seashell, how I long to unboard this ship to gather them." A student read from the book they were learning from, but Atsushi barely paying attention, not even eating, as he turned towards his left where Himuro was supposed to be, but he wasn't which made Atsushi worried. Wei also turned to look at Himuro's seat from his seat in the front to see Himuro not there, which also worried him.

Himuro, who was on the rooftop of the school, was just sitting down alone looking up at the dark cloudy sky took out his phone and right when he was about to take a picture of the cloudy sky, the roof door opened. Himuro quickly went to hide just in case it was a staff member looking for students ditching. When he turned to see who it was, there stood Aomine Daiki and the pink haired girl from yesterday, his girlfriend. Seeing Himuro with a girl broke Himuro's heart a little, but he had it coming since Atsushi had told him he had a girlfriend. "_Why do I even care, I mean, I don't like him in that sort of way."_ He thought when the girl pulled Aomine into a kiss which startled Himuro making him take a step back and hide again. "_It's not that I like Aomine or anything, but I just feel flustered inside._ _I just feel... awful." _He thought as he curled into a ball and hiding there for the rest of the school day.

* * *

It was a hot summer day and Himuro was in the living room watching a basketball game, eating a green tea ice-cream, with his mom in the backyard doing the laundry.

"It's summer vacation already so why are you stuck at home all day long?" His mom asked when she thought of a possible reason as to why Himuro is home. "Or! Could it be the Atsushi got a girlfriend and doesn't have time for you?" Himuro just kept quiet and kept eating his ice cream making her mom take it as a yes. "No way, so I'm right?"

"Atsushi has a boyfriend, not girlfriend. He's gay remember." Taking another bite of his ice cream as his mom nodded.

"Oh yeah that's right." His mom said as she grabbed a t-shirt from the laundry basket.

"Hey mom." Himuro asked with a serious tone receiving a hum from his mom telling her she's listening. "Who was your first kiss with?"

"Eh?" The question surprised Mei as she stopped folding the shirt she grabbed. "Why are you asking this so suddenly?"

"Well who was it? Was it Dad?" Himuro asked becoming more interested since his mom was stalling.

Himuro's mom just laughed then rolled her eyes, "Yes. Yes it was." Then she continued to fold the shirt.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. I know you, Mom." Himuro laughed. "You roll your eyes when you lie."

"Heh?" Her mom stopped again and looked at Himuro again trying to hide back a smile, but failed.

Himuro laughed again, "Don't worry Mom, I won't tell Dad." Himuro then turned around to continue watching the basketball game that was coming to an end, but couldn't help but laugh at his mother's reaction.

* * *

"It's almost you birthday Muro-chin!" Himuro was on the phone with Atsushi who was hanging out with Kagami, Kuroko, and Kise discussing their plan for Himuro's birthday. "Let's go the firework festival together!"

"But," Himuro, still having what happened on the rooftop in his head, stated with a short pause," we might bump into Aomine."

"But you're going to bump into him sooner or later in your life you know, so c'mon Muro-chin!" Atsushi pointed out.

Himuro looked at his calendar where he had a circled his birthday, which fell on a Saturday this year, and finally agreed, "Fine, I'll go."

It was the day of Himuro's birthday and Himuro and his mom was in the kitchen helping Himuro put on a yukata on it before he went to meet up with his friends to go to the firework festival together, or so he thought. Himuro's yukata was black with dark blue dragons on it. Dragons were his favorite animal.

"Is it this way..." Mei wondered while trying to tie the obi to make it stay, "Or is it this way?"

"That's why I said it's okay if I didn't wear a yukata. How many guys still wear a yukata, huh mom? Guys my age too." Himuro sighed, waiting for his mom to finish putting the obi together; he didn't want to wear it in the first place too, he thought he was too old for it too.

"Oh hush! Let me help you put it on." Mei pouted, still struggling to put the obi together. "If I don't do it once a year, I'll forgot how to."

Himuro sighed then remained quiet while his mom still tried to put the obi on him, finally getting it right when Himuro's dad walked into the room, but kept quiet.

"But looking at you and your figure, you're becoming more and more masculine like."

"Will you stop with that Mom?" Himuro blushed from embarrassment that his mom just said that about him.

"What's wrong with that? I'm the one who gave birth to you!" Mei laughed at what she just said and Himuro soon joined in on the laughter. Yamato was watching the happy sight going on until his phone started ringing, signaling him that someone was calling him. When he went to see who it was, he stepped outside to answer it.

Himuro had just walked out of the house a couple of minutes after his dad, and stopped at his footsteps when he saw hos dad on the phone.

"Are you serious about wanting us to lower the price even more?" Himuro heard his dad asked the person on the other line. '_Must be something about work_.' Himuro thought. "We're making arrangements with you under the precept of nearing no profit."

"Your company is famous for its high-tech and advanced technology, but could you just drop the price down a little more?" The man begged looking at the papers and the price labeled $97,235, 000. "Please consider my position in this too, Director."

"I'm even reconsidering re-mortgaging my home already!" Yamato explained to the man. "Coming to this stage in life, I've been determined to do my best too." There was a moment of silence as the man on the other line talked. "I'm sorry. Please let us return to our discussion more vigorously. Yes." And then he hung up and turned around to see Himuro. "Son, are you going to see the fireworks?"

Himuro nodded, "Yep, with people from the team."

"I see." His dad nodded. "I'll walk you there then. It about that time in your life when you and me should have a talk, man to man talk you know."

"It's okay dad, I'm fine. Besides, that would just be awkward." Himuro laughed.

"It's okay to have a chat with your father, son. It's not like I'm going to do anything embarrassing if we see your friend." His dad joked.

"Please don't." Himuro laughed, "I guess it's okay then. I've been meaning to ask you something anyways." Then he walked down the steps to his dad and they started walking to the festival.

* * *

And that's chapter 1! There's going to be about 12-13 chapters to this story c: Hopefully you'll stick tune to the next chapter! Reviews are nice! Flames are welcomed as long as they aren't so harsh ;w;

-aohimu tumblr ; xPhoenixDragon fanfiction


End file.
